I Feel Broken
by JosieTRxClover13
Summary: When a water nymph/water fairy survives the attack of her island, she tries to find a new place to live and try to find comfort after losing everything. CellachxOc. Rating may change for nudity. Review and favorite. I do not own Secret of Kells, or Cellah
1. Chapter 1

_Intro_

_She jumped into the water ever so gracefully. Her legs morphed into one, and became a scaly tail. Her hair floated around her delicate face as she dug deeper and deeper into her sparkling waters. She felt so safe and happy now that she was home. _

_Her dark-brown hair turned bluish-black, and her arms grew fins, and coated with scales. Olivia never felt more beautiful. As a human she felt out of place. But she always loved the land. Its beauty, and determination to survive through the harshest of climates, and raging fires. _

_By day, she would live on the land with the trees and humans. But by night, she would live in her home the sea. Where she would live with the creatures, and vow to protect everyone and everything that her waters held. It was her home, and she wouldn't trade it for anything._

Little pieces of dawn broke through the mighty trees that towered above me. The sunlight tickled my eyelids, causing me to open them. I rubbed the tiredness out of my emerald eyes, and arose from my place on the log. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but I had limited options.

I needed to get back to my village before someone noticed I was missing. With a loud yawn, I composed myself and my small satchel from the forest floor. Small leaves and twigs snapped and crackled under my feet as I tried to walk quietly as to not disturb the forest at such early hours. From a few miles away, I could smell the ashy smell of smoke, mixed with the salty fresh scent of the sea.

As I came closer to the giant cloud of grey, I saw the horror that came with it. Large men dressed in black, carried huge swords, and were burning down my village! I longed to cry out against this horror, but I knew if they saw me, it would be the death of me. So I carefully climbed the tree that was closest to me, and got a better view of my home.

Many of the huts were already burned to ashes, or still burning wildly. Everything looked as though Hell opened its gates, and unleashed it on my village. The flames worked like monsters that consumed and destroyed everything in their path. People scattered, trying to find a way out of this madness, without being slain by these men, I've heard some of the elders call Northmen, or Vikings.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I searched for the voice from the top of the tree, and saw my mother frantically calling for me. Without hesitation, I leaped down from the tree, and dashed through the buildings and ashes of what was left of the village. My head turned searching for my mothers face, but everywhere I looked she wasn't there. As I turned to look in front of me, I ran into, or rather slammed into a Viking. I looked into his eyes, which were nothing but white glowing circles with no soul to look for behind them.

"Olivia!" I looked over the Viking's shoulder, and saw my mother reaching out for me. But one of the Vikings was holding her back. Rage filled inside me at the thought of losing her to these demons that thought they could take my life, my mother away from me! I screamed and shoved the man out of my way with my fist, and sprinted towards my mother, now being toted away.

I surprised myself with my behavior that day. I growled and snarled in pure anger. I was never one to lose my temper, but this was a whole different situation. This was to keep my mother with me and escape. Gathering up enough courage and strength, I shoved all my body weight into the man, knocking him over.

"Mother! Come on! We have to go now!" I yelled through all the chaos and screams surrounding us. She gave me a look of panic and shock, and nodded her head as I took her hand. We dodged the falling pieces of buildings, the piles of ash and soot, and the bodies of those that were smothered in their own homes. The very thought brought tears to my eyes, but there wasn't any time for crying.

"Look out!" someone shouted from behind us. A huge tree that once stood tall and powerful, now began to fall over helplessly. I tugged on my mother's arm, trying to direct her away. But she just stood there. A blank expression on her pale face. Perhaps it was from the shock of it all, or just the fact she couldn't live after seeing her home destroyed, but whatever the reason, she wouldn't move, and the tree came falling on her tiny body.

"NO!" I tried to shout, but my voice was gone, only replaced by large teardrops. I ran to her side, and looked at her petite body, crushed under the large trunk. With all the strength I had, I had, I managed to wiggle her body from under the tree. Her body looked like someone tied her into a knot, and untied her. Her eyes were still open, probably still looking for me to make sure I was okay.

With tears running down my cheeks, I closed her delicate eyelids, and ran. My chest burned, and my heart ached. My mind was scattered in different directions, and nothing seemed make sense in my panicked mind. The sun had risen, and I felt the heat bearing down my neck. I skidded to a halt as I came to the shore of the island. All I had to was jump into the water-

I screamed as I felt someone pulling me by my hair, and slamming me into the sand. Above me, two black figures stood mumbling to one another, in words that I couldn't understand. They kicked me in my sides, and any place they could think of to harm me. I wasn't going to lay here like a child while these men, the same men that helped cause my mothers death.

Letting out a loud scream that made them cover their ears, I pounced on both of them, digging my fingernails deep into their flesh, biting them, cursing their very existence, and punching their bodies. My fists were covered in their blood when I withdrew, seeing the damage was enough to keep them occupied for a while. I felt no guilt at hurting them, as they felt no guilt for killing all those innocent people and taking the little gold they had.

With a deep breath, I looked back at the cloud of smoke in the distance. I thought of my mother. Her beautiful face, her kindness towards the humans we chose to associate with. Not all humans are kind though. Some kill each other, for sport, or for their own gain. Much like these Northmen. I said goodbye to my little island that had been our home for so long, and jumped into the chilling, but reassuring sea.

My legs turned into my scaly tail, my dark colored hair turned into a darker bluish-black, and my arms grew their webbed fingers and scales. With everything in place, I silently swam through the dark sea for hours. Maybe even a whole day. It seemed that everything had stopped while I swam across the floor of my sea. Tears overflowed, just making look like water was pouring into the water.

I lost the need to care, and just let myself drift against the current of the sea. What was to live for now? Nothing mattered. My life had been shattered in front of my very eyes. My mother murdered, and all I knew destroyed. But wait. There was still my sea. It needed me to be its princess, and protect it. I couldn't give up. I wouldn't give up on myself like this.

But either way, I was still exhausted from swimming for days it seemed. I closed my eyes and let my waters carry me. Blood began to surround me. I forgot about the whole nearly being killed by the Northmen I suppose. Then, everything from my face to fins hurt, and I remember nothing after that, except feeling the warmth of land. A new land.


	2. When we were young

I brushed my face against the warm soil that flourished with little green and white plants, trying to find some form of comfort. How I longed to stand up and explore the vast forest, but yet my body was too damaged. My eyes flickered _open open, close, open, close_. It was hard to keep them open, but I didn't want to close them. The truth was, I was frightened. I didn't know where I was, and I was far too weak to stand up.

Slowly, I managed to lift my head up to get a fair view of what was around me. Tall trees, little plants that grew on the ground. Nothing out of the ordinary. But there was one thing out of place one might say. A boy, a bit younger (probably by a few years) was hunched over crying. His hair was cut short, and a blazing orange-red. My heart seemed to throb for him. He seemed so alone and scared. I crawled on the ground of the forest, and slowly approached him.

"Are you okay?" I gently touched him on his shoulder, but he flinched, and jumped away from me.

"Who are you? And why are you naked?" he asked as he still shivered from his tears. Gah! I felt so stupid! What was I thinking?

"Oh! I'm so sorry! One moment." I stumbled back to where I was laying, and picked up my nearly ruined robes. It was better than trying to comfort this boy naked. We both felt awkward enough as it was. Hiding behind a tree, I slipped on the dampened clothing, and flung my wet hair over my shoulder.

"There. I am so sorry. Now where were we? Oh yes? Why are you crying?" I reached my hand out to him once again, but he pulled away. "Please. Maybe I can help" I looked down at his feet, and picked up a satchel. I knew this was rude, but I was still a child. Curious. Innocent.

"No please! Give it back!" he pleaded. But I kept it out of his reach, and flipped through the pages of pictures. Very detailed drawings of animals, trees, and even came across some of people. I was stunned. He looked so young, but he drew such splendid pieces. He was no longer looking at me, but just staring at his feet.

"I'm not any good. I know that." he sighed as he kicked some dirt, making a small cloud.

"No. You're very good actually. Better than I could do anyways." I gave him back his satchel and rocked on my bare heels.

"Well that's because you're a girl." he muttered.

"Excuse me? What does my sex have anything to do with how well I can draw?" I growled at him. I snatched back his satchel, and took out a quill, and a piece of paper. Mumbling under my breath, I started fiercely drawing. The boy kept looking over my shoulder.

"Stop! You're pressing too hard!" his shouts echoing off the trees. I stopped my hand, and turned around to look at him coldly.

"Well then! You show me then! Since girls don't know how to draw." I shoved the quill into his hand and held the paper on the rock.

"You have to make light strokes with the pen. Don't do it too rough, or it could ruin it." he said in a more calm tone.

"Oh. I see." I looked over his shoulder as he silently drew calmly on the paper. The way he moved his arm as he drew, was so passionate. He was so serious about whatever it was he was drawing. That's the first thing I admired about him. His dedication.

"Here. See what you can do with your patience?" he proudly lifted the paper in my face. It was me. He had almost every detail perfect. Even though the girl was much more prettier than I, it still made me blush.

"Very impressive. It's perfect." I whispered, still in awe of his work. "My name is Olivia. What's yours?"

"Cellach. Well if you'll excuse me, I should head home." he snatched the picture from my hands, slid his satchel straps over his shoulder, and starting walking.

"Wait!" I blurted without thinking. "I-I mean. Will I see you again? Maybe tomorrow at least? Just so you can teach a girl to draw?" I joked. A little smile made up his mouth.

"Maybe." he responded holding his head high.


	3. Drabble 3

"So, I assume you're training to become an illuminator then?" I asked drawing little sloppy circles in the dirt.

"Well I'm not really training. I don't have a master yet, but I do draw a lot. My mother thinks I'm too young to become an apprentice." Cellach plucked little flowers from the ground and threw them over his shoulder. He seemed so restless, like he was waiting for something exciting to happen to him. Which was odd considering he seemed to be all about patience and discipline.

"So, aside from doodling all day, and waiting for the day your mother cuts you lose, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked raising my shoulders into a shrug.

"I guess I really don't do much. There really aren't much kids like me that I spend time with. And not a lot of kids like me anyways." he picked up another flower and gently touched little petal with his thumb.

"It's just because you're different. You have a special talent that they can't comprehend. That's all." I tried to reassure him, but he didn't seemed convinced. "Don't you spend time with your sister at least?" he scoffed at that and threw the flower in front of him.

"She's still a baby. She can't do much." he chuckled.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. It's always been my mother and I. My father died when I was very little." there was a silence between us, like he was thinking what it would be like to not have his father of sister.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled so I could barely hear it. I blushed and got up from my seat on the forest floor.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." it was about time Cellach was shown a good time.

We eventually came across a suitable place to swim. It was a little pond, but it seemed nice enough to take a swim in. I started to remove my clothing from behind a bush, and talked over my shoulder.

"Now, I have a confession to make. I'm going to change once I get into the water. But promise me you won't scream or anything okay?" he nodded his head as I jumped into the cold water, as he covered his eyes from my naked body. The water felt so refreshing on my dehydrated body, and the little kelp plant tickled my sides and tail.

"Okay, open your eyes." I floated on my backside so he could see me. The true me. Tailfin and all. For a moment, he just stared at me. I'm not sure if it was in awe, shock, or just disgust. But for once, I saw a smile, an actual smile spread across his lips.

"You're beautiful." I blushed. He thought I was beautiful, and made no hesitation to say so. It felt so good that he was okay with the true me. I giggled and splashed water in his face.

"Well come on! The water's great!" his smiled turned to a nervous and sacred look as I held my hand out to him.

"I-I can't swim. I'll drown." he started to pull away from me, but I caught his hand before he could get away from me.

"I won't let you drown. I'd never let that happen." he took off his sandals, and carefully slid into the water. He gave me a nervous smile as I watched him try to reach me. But he was still nervous about going into the deep end of the pond.

"It's okay I promise." I swam over to him and put his hands around my waist. "Here. Hold on. You'll get the hang of it." he was blushing, and so was I. I tried to ignore the position we were in, but I wanted him to have fun.

We slowly circled around the perimeter of the pond, stopping to catch little flowers that fell into the water from bushes or trees nearby, look at tiny fish that followed us, or just to take in the sun. I felt a little bad, because his clothes were soaking wet, and his mother would probably be upset with him when he got home.

But he didn't seem to mind. I looked back at him a few times, and he was actually happy. Cellach was smiling, and even letting out a few laughs. It felt wonderful. The sun on the water, the cool summer breeze that passed over the pond, and the warmth of his hands around my waist.

"That, was actually tolerable. We may have to do it again sometime." he chuckled as we looked up at the orange-pink sky. The clouds looked like someone took a paintbrush, and just painted large and oddly shaped clouds.

"You, know, I'd wager you didn't believe in water nymphs until today." we both laughed.

"You'd win that one." we lay on our backs, waiting until the sunset to count the twinkling stars.

"My mother and I used to do this on our island all the time. We'd count the stars, find pictures. I remember one time we fell asleep on the beach." I chuckled at the pleasant memory. Even it did me joy, it brought me sadness. I let a tear run down my cheek.

"I'm sorry about your mother. It must be hard on you." he gently put his hand on my shoulder, and pulled me closer. I could see my reflection in his eyes, as he could in mine.

"Cellach!" both of our heads snapped up at someone's voice. "Cellach!"

"Oh no. I-I'm sorry. I just forgot about the time a-and my parents I-I." I pecked him on his cheek before he stutter out another word.

"Don't worry. Just go home and get some rest. Illuminator." he blushed and ran down the hill we were sitting on.

I watched him embrace his father when he reached him. And if I looked closely enough, they both shed little tears.


	4. Bandages and Bruises

"Hold still. I know it hurts." Cellach wrapped soft bandages around my arms that were oozing dark-red blood. It all started off as a simple game of hide-and-go-seek, but then it took an unpleasant turn. Silly me thought it would be a wise idea to hide in one of the tallest trees in the forest. That didn't work out so well, because my robes got stuck on a branch, and I plummeted down, and of course, I lost the game.

As I fell the branches and leaves scrapped and cut me in every way they could. And the impact of the fall left a bleeding area on the back of my head. I felt childish as I sat on a boulder, as my best friend Cellach, tended to my wounds. He didn't seem to mind it though, and he didn't mock me for crying like an infant after I fell.

"There we are" he patted my hand gently with his and starting tightening the bandages on my legs. "That should do it" tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong?" I wiped my bloody nose with my hand, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Nothing." I mumbled staring at my feet. I'm not really sure if I cried because of my mother, my bruises on my body, or if I was just touched that Cellach was being so kind to me. But whatever it was, I screamed and sobbed. Cellach stared at me, not knowing whether to be disturbed, or feel sympathy for me. I felt his arms wrap around me, and his warm breath against my cheek.

"Ssshhh. There, there. Things will get better Olivia. And I'll always be your friend." he squeezed me into a hug as I half screamed, half sobbed into his chest.

"I feel broken!" I cried out. "I feel so broken! I don't know what's happening to me! I wish mother were here! I hope all those Northmen die and go to hell! They deserve to die!" I could barely see Cellach's face through the rim of tears in my eyes.

"Listen to me. I'm here with you. You're really the first friend I've ever had. I'm sorry that the Northmen took your mother from you, and if there was something I could do, I would. But I can't and I'm sorry. But you can't give up like this. Don't lose your way." he rocked me in his arms and sang little tunes and lullaby's into my ear, much like a mother does with her newborn. After tears continued to clean my cheeks, he lifted my chin with his fingers, and wiped my tears away.


	5. Flowers

I yawned and stretched my arms, causing little bubbles to surround me. The tiny fish from the pond greeted me with little kisses on my cheeks, making me giggle. "Good morning." I breathed as I swam to the surface, where the sweet sunlight met my face. Small birds flew in large flocks above the trees singing their little morning tunes, as the night animals crawled into their trees, or dens, for their sleep.

After cautiously stepping back on the land and changing into my clothes, I noticed brightly colored flowers tied with some string sitting on the shore of the pond. I picked them up carefully so I wouldn't snap the stems. Their sweet scents filled my nose as I took a long breath in.

"How charming." I whispered to myself as I placed one behind my ear.

"Indeed." Cellach was blushing as he stepped from behind a bush. Little cuts covered his cheeks and forehead, while little branches and stems stuck in his hair.

"Oh my. Are you okay?" I asked giggling as approached him.

"I'm fine. I had to go to a lot to get those flowers. I tried to hide, but I knew you would find me, so here I am." I blushed and pulled at the rope that held the flowers together. Why was he being so sweet to me? It felt odd, but flattering at the same time.

"Well, thank you Cellach. That was very kind of you to go to so much trouble for me." he scratched the back of his head, and gave me his cute little embarrassed smile.

"It's just that, you were so upset the other day, and you know I thought maybe I could cheer you up?" he kept stuttering away his excuses, but I silenced him with a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Cellach."


	6. Saying Goodbye

"Olivia? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure buddy. What's on your mind?" I swam close to the shore, and restlessly flipped my tail back and forth making little ripples.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving soon to train to be an illuminator. And I don't know if I'll be able to see you as much, or at all. Illuminators and monks really aren't allowed to have relationships." he threw a pebble into the pond, and refused to look at me.

It hurt me that I may never see my best friend again, but I wanted to support him and encourage him to do whatever he wanted. What kind of friend would I be if I made him stay with me, instead of following his dreams? Gulping back my tears, I smiled and looked at him.

"That's great! I meant this is what you've always wanted right? And just think, you'll get to see new places and meet new people. It's like you're getting your own adventure! I'm so happy for you my friend." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" I shook my head.

"Why would I be angry with you? I'm happy for you." I lied through my teeth still managing to smile. Even if I could hide my true emotions, Cellach still seemed a bit sad that he was leaving me behind.

"It's just that, well I'm going to miss you." he started to mumble again so I wouldn't hear him.

"Aw. You'd miss _me_?" I giggled trying to cheer him up. He blushed a little and chuckled.

"Maybe. But you are really my first friend. There aren't many people like you."

"What do you mean like me?"

"Just, you made me feel talented, and like I was a better person than I really am."

I couldn't stop these tears. I tried to wiped them away before he could see them, but I didn't succeed. He quietly got in the water beside me, and kissed one of my tears away.

"I'll miss you too." he wrapped his arm around me as I began to cry on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry. B-But you're m-my friend, a-and I love you." he rubbed my shoulder with his hand.

"I know, I know. Please Olivia do not make this harder for me." my body shook as I sniffled, and gulped my tears down.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry Cellach. Well you should go now. I bet you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be a wise idea. I hope I see you again Olivia." reluctantly, he held my hand up and kissed it.

"Thank you for everything Cellach." I whispered as he walked away. Tears ran down my cheeks as I watched my friend leave me. It felt like someone kept hitting me in the chest.

"CELLACH! I LOVE YOU!" I called before he was out of my sight. He turned to look at me, but he sped up his pace.

I had to except that soon I wouldn't be able to see him like that. Reluctantly, I swam down to the very pit of the dim pond. It felt so quiet and empty without him. I saw no purpose in staying here alone.

Retracing my steps, I found my way back to my ocean. It felt so cool and refreshing. An exhausting calm rushed over me as I was home, where I really belonged. Not on land. Land had nothing to offer to a water nymph when one thinks about it.


	7. Welcome Home

The darkness of the night fell upon the ocean as I drifted in and out of sleep. I was a bit nervous of being in the ocean again after being on the land for so long. I felt cold, alone, and scared. My chest still heaved with the pain of Cellach leaving. But I wouldn't dream of asking him to stay with me, while everything he hoped for flies past him. It would be so selfish of me. If he was happy, I was going to try to be happy.

"I told you we should have stopped for bloody directions! Now we'll never get home."

"Oh please, you were the one that insisted we hurry along. The hammer will come down on you when we get home." I rubbed my eyes as I searched for the two bickering voices that floated around me in the darkness.

"Excuse me! But if I may ask where are you two headed? Maybe I can help." the two shadowy figures appeared before me. They were nymphs! They seemed to be twins. For they looked practically the same aside from their hair and eye color.

They both sort of "jumped" at the sight of me. I suppose I startled them.

"Well, um we're not supposed to talk to strangers." one of them replied.

"Oh shut up will you? We're trying to get home to a little island just south of here. The island of Iona that is."

"Hmm, I'm afraid that I don't know where that is." my mother used to tell me about an island called Iona, but she never really said where it was. She told me it was where my people went to spread their missionary work, and live during the late hours of the day. It was too dangerous to lay in the water with the Northmen traveling by their ships.

"But I know some friends that just might!" the less dominate sister blew out a loud whistle that sent out loud vibrations causing little waves. In just a matter of minutes, three killer whales were swimming toward us.

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"I know, they just adore me!" the more dominate sister declared as she climbed on top of one. "My name is Venus, and that annoying little twerp is my twin Siren."

"Hey!" Sire squeaked and she lay back to back with her whale.

"Very nice to meet you two. I'm Olivia." they both let out little gasp, but quickly covered it up.

"Come on! The sun is setting!" the whales darted through the water at nearly full speed, occasionally jumping up to catch a glimpse of the falling sun. They were such magnificent creatures, I was amazed that I had never seen one before.

"So do you guys get lost all the time?" I called as we jumped through the air.

"HAHA! Well you see we trade a lot with a lot of neighboring islands and villages! So someone has to get the stuff! But sometimes we just go to explore!" Siren shouted over the loud waves.

The whales finally brought us to a tiny island, just a few hours after nightfall.

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything!" Venus screamed/whispered. The two whales disappeared into the blackened water, waving goodbye with their tails.

"Now, chances are that we're in a huge amount of trouble, so just lay low and let me do the talking." Venus instructed. Black tarps hung onto the branches of large trees.

"Here take these. We always come prepared." I caught the tarp Siren threw to me, and wrapped it around my cold, naked body. It could get rather cold at night, even on islands.

We walked in silence, letting only the sounds of the forest around us fill in the empty space. Venus seemed to be more of the leader type, while Siren just seemed to be the one who watched from a distance. But even in the darkness of the night, I could sense that there was an unbreakable bond between the two sisters. Sometimes I wish that I had a sibling, but my father wasn't around too long for that to happen.

"Here we are. Now just stay quiet Olivia. Our people are rather orderly you see. So we will introduce you." Venus helped me duck under a few scraggly trees and thorn bushes, until I saw the glowing fire of torches that hung upon tall post throughout the village.

The small amount of people that were out at the late hour stopped and stared at us with an angry and disappointed glare.

"Hehe, were home!" Siren laughed nervously trying to make light of the situation.

"You girls are in so much trouble! The grand elder will hear of this!" a young petite woman, probably a few years younger than my mother, had her hands on her hips, and her hair in a drooping ponytail. Siren seemed to shrink under her tarp as Venus just stood tall.

"Yes mother. We are ready for our punishment." she sighed as we followed her to a large hut. She held back the tarp for us, as we ducked our heads inside. There sat a round, well built, and elderly man, that sat by the fire drinking a warm beverage from a small cup.

"Grand Elder, I would like to apologize for my daughters' behavior. They are both well aware of what they have done, and are ready for their rightful punishment."

"Well then girls, I suppose I have run out of proper punishments for you. The only thing I can do now is to-" he stopped talking, or breathing it seemed like, when he looked dead in my eyes. "Y-you there? Who are you? Could it be?"

He sat up from his round carpet and walked over to me. Examined every part of me it felt like. I could swear that he even smelt my hair. Tears filled his eyes of age and wisdom.

"Dear Lord above in Heaven! It's you!" he laughed and wrapped his strong arms around me. His tears of apparent joy dampening my hair. "My beautiful little princess! You've come home! At last you've found us!"

"The princess?" the twins and their mother gasped all at once, and bowed. Their faces touching the very floor of the hut.

"Me? I'm very flattered sir, but I am no princess. I'm just a simple water nymph." My mother never really mentioned anything about me being princess. Sometimes she would depict her and I as the rulers of the ocean in stories, but she wouldn't come out and tell me that it was true!

"But you are beautiful girl. I know it's you Olivia. I'm your grandfather. King of the sea. Don't you remember? I came to see you the very day you were born."

"Olivia. He speaks the truth. You are the princess. Siren and I had a feeling when we first looked at you, but we weren't sure." Venus took my hand realizing I was overwhelmed by all of this. But I kept thinking of all the stories mother would tell me before bed, or whenever I was frightened. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to remember the day when I was just a tiny thing. Through a blur in my mind, I heard a man's voice speaking gibberish to me! It _was_ true! I couldn't remember it all, but I knew enough to be believe him.

Tears washed my cheeks as I looked away from the past.

"Grandfather." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. I took in his warm scent or coconuts and saltwater.

"There we are dear girl." he gently patted my shoulder. "I missed you." he whispered through his tears.

Wrapped in warm clothes, sitting by the fire, Grandfather explained to me what my people thought had happened to me.

"Everyone heard that the Northmen attacked your home. There were so many stories that you and your mother were murdered. Some even said that the Northmen took you prisoner. Just so much was being said, we didn't know what to believe. We just eventually assumed that you were dead." I squeezed his hand.

"Please Grandfather. No more tears. I'm alive and well, so don't worry any longer." he smiled and pulled me closer.

"And I am so glad you are." Siren and Venus had fallen asleep in each others laps, while their mother stared into the crackling fire.

"Your highness, d-did, your mother, by any chance survive?" she choked out.

"No. My mother did not survive the attack." I stared down at the fire that danced and sparked.

"Well, I should get the girls into bed. Goodnight your majesties." she bowed and poked the girls awake. They both lagged behind in their sleep, while their mother ran back to her hut.

"She was very close friends with your mother. It's been hard on her since she started to hear the rumors. It's been hard on all of our people. Your mother was their goddess. Their inspiration. Everyone adored her and your father. You should be proud of them."

I laid my head on his shoulder as tears swelled in my eyes.

"I am proud." I stuttered out before the tears came.


End file.
